


【团兵R18监禁注意】到头来寻找着的其实只是一个归属地

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kidnapping, M/M, Neet Erwin Smith, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: 有一天利维醒来，发现自己正被困在一间地下室中……**WARNING***尼特文x中学生利*绑架、qj情节有，一切让人不适的桥段均为剧情服务，文中任何桥段不代表作者本人观点*被绑架了请全力反抗，也不要绑架qj任何人*开头的文看着会感觉很屑，后面真相揭开了就大概会看着没有那么屑*看到这里你还不觉得雷的话那就大概可以继续看下去了；如果看了警告感觉不适还要继续往下看并且感觉被冒犯了的话那是你的问题不是我的问题*不接受任何形式的撕逼、对线*除受害者和无辜者外不要和其中的任何角色过度共情*原型案件：娜塔莎.坎普希绑架案，相关著作《3096天》，在原型案件的基础上进行了大量的修改
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
> *尼特文x中学生利  
> *绑架、qj情节有，一切让人不适的桥段均为剧情服务，文中任何桥段不代表作者本人观点  
> *被绑架了请全力反抗，也不要绑架qj任何人  
> *开头的文看着会感觉很屑，后面真相揭开了就大概会看着没有那么屑  
> *看到这里你还不觉得雷的话那就大概可以继续看下去了；如果看了警告感觉不适还要继续往下看并且感觉被冒犯了的话那是你的问题不是我的问题  
> *不接受任何形式的撕逼、对线  
> *除受害者和无辜者外不要和其中的任何角色过度共情  
> *原型案件：娜塔莎.坎普希绑架案，相关著作《3096天》，在原型案件的基础上进行了大量的修改

那天是一个周四，天空是湛蓝色的。利维觉得那像是埃尔文的眼睛，虹膜化成了天空，在他五指接触不到的地方静静地注视着他。他用手机叫了一辆网约车，是一辆白色的丰田。他也打算买一辆车了，拿到了钱就去买，虽然他只能负担得起二手的。车牌号他还没想好，但是有了大致的主意，不能用LA和ES这样明显的字母，有人拍到了大概就会登上报纸，将他和埃尔文之间的感情渲染成禁忌之爱，爱而不得的绑架者和得了严重斯德哥尔摩综合征的幸存者。他们之间的感情只有利维能够略知一二，另一个人已经不在了。他们是爱情么？是依赖？还是因恨而生的扭曲情愫？利维也想不明白，所以不管那些报纸怎么说都是错的，因为连当事人不懂。

车离开了廉租公寓，沿着通往市中心的公路，开过了商业街。出院之后他曾多次来到商业街买东西，像医生告诉他的那样努力去适应这样的新生活。他站在步行街中间，街边是来来往往的人。他下意识地想抓住那个并不存在、却站在他面前的人的袖口，抓空了，幸亏没有人注意到他，他还习惯性地带着鸭舌帽和兜帽。最后车停在了法院门口，司机有些狐疑地看了他一眼，他下车，早就等在门口的记者涌了上来，他像游泳时推开水流那般推开他们，他们又像水流一样涌了回来。冒着窒息的风险他走到了法院大厅，记者被保安拦了下来，有人接待他，穿着黑西装和白色衬衫。埃尔文去参加葬礼的时候也是这么穿的，他知道埃尔文是个英俊的人，但没想到认真打扮了之后又多了几分魅力。他进了办公室，坐在红木的椅子上，认真读完了每一份合约，签字。所有的文件都被放在了一个浅蓝色的透明文件袋——又是浅蓝色，埃尔文始终在他的生活里阴魂不散——他被带着走了出去，又是一群记者，像秃鹫一样朝他扑了过来。

“利维，可以说一说你为什么要继承绑架你的凶手的遗产么？”

“你和埃尔文.史密斯之间是怎样的关系呢？和你心理医生说的一样么？”

“拿到房产你打算做什么呢？”

“你准备起诉你的养父母么？”

利维沉默地拨开人群，法院的人似乎预料到了这样的情况，给这位刚成年不久的年轻人预约了一辆出租车。他打开车门，上车，司机开始计费。一样的路线，不同的方向。他能预料到明天会看到怎样的新闻：“绑架案受害者继承凶手遗产，走出法院后面色凝重沉默不语”。车停在了公寓楼门口他用现金结了帐，抱着沉甸甸地文件走上楼。他将文件放在了茶几上，一份一份地拿出来。最下面的一份年代最久远，是埃尔文的父母签的，然后是埃尔文继承遗产时写下的签名。他抚摸着蓝色的墨水，埃尔文.史密斯，仅仅是重复着这个名字就让他心如刀割。他恨他，他夺取了他两年的自由；他也爱他，他是除了妈妈之外对他最好的人了。

洗澡前他将衣服脱光，站在镜子前。在疗养院的时候他也这么做过一回，那时他皮肤苍白，手腕和脚腕上都是被深棕色的疤痕和血痂。他的腰上有淤青，大腿上也有，都是埃尔文留下的痕迹。埃尔文会咬住他的胸口，留下浅浅的一圈牙印，会掐住他的脖子，第二天会看到清晰的五个指头的印记。“再粗暴一点吧，”他这么说，任由着埃尔文变本加厉。一开始这么做是为了示好，为了让埃尔文放松警惕。可是后来就是真心的，他觉得粗暴就是爱的表示，他爱埃尔文，埃尔文也是爱着他的。他陷入了这个漩涡中，很久之后才清醒过来。已经过去了快两年了，那些痕迹全部消失了，埃尔文却还在他的脑海中，在他的心尖上。他绝望地发现，他忘不了埃尔文，这辈子都忘不掉他了。那是他青春期的一场噩梦，却也算得上是青春期的一场春梦。一个人在青少年时期所经历的会永远改变他的一生。埃尔文，你改变了我的一生，却这样离开了我。

大概过了一个月，网络上因为利维继承了埃尔文遗产而再次掀起的对这场绑架案的关注度才渐渐消退，利维也用埃尔文的存款买了一辆车，二手的丰田，E，W，L，V这四个字母随意地组合在一起，分布在数字中间，拼成了他们的名。利维开着车，回到了那个囚禁了他两年的地方。这栋房子和其他住户都隔得远远的，在一片杂草中，周围长着繁茂的大树。他把车开进车库，墙上的血迹已经干涸成了棕色，他打开大门，腐朽的气息扑鼻而来。他站在门口，望着记忆中熟悉的走廊，地下室的大门，通往二楼的台阶。

“我回来了，埃尔文。”他对着空气这么说，可是没有人回应。


	2. Chapter 2

梦里他被包裹在白布之中，像极了一块裹尸布。白鹳将他衔起，巨大的、黄色的喙将布料打的死结牢牢地咬住。他抓着白布的边缘，他不想出生，他知道那将会是痛苦的一生。飞过医院的时候白鹳松开了嘴，他掉进了年轻女人的肚子里，顺着阴道挣扎着，像蚕蛹破壳而出那样接触到了干燥的空气。他被护士抱在怀里，一不小心摔在地上，立马长成了儿童的模样。病床变成了墓碑，棺材刚刚被吊进土坑中，他还想再见到妈妈一眼，于是跟随着从铲子上掉落的泥土一起跳了进去，却穿过了地壳，落进了一片冰冷的黑暗中。他以为地壳应该是温暖的，地心明明是沸腾的，可是他却感觉到冷。他的手脚都动不了，被什么束缚住。  
有人抓住了他的手腕，将他摁 在柔软的表面，一根坚硬的东西挤进他的身体，破开了他的皮肤。他想要尖叫，却被那只手摁得几近窒息。那东西在他的身体里胡乱冲撞，随之而来的则是破裂的皮肤所渗出的血和刺进肌肉的疼痛。那里的神经被揉碎，揉成一团，拉扯着全身其他的神经。他的脚掌心，他的脖子，他的腹部，他的腿，他的胳膊，一个一个地痛了起来。粘稠而温热的液体从身体里流了出来，带着一股难闻的铁锈味。血液的成分他在生物课上学过，有红血球，白血球，血小板和血浆。以前曾经因为在学校被欺负而和孩子王打成一片，结痂的伤口又被撕开，流出来的除了血之外还有浅黄色的液体。他以为那是油，人死后会渗进床垫的油，但其实只是血浆而已。他的养父给了他一巴掌，那天他没有吃饭，胃被抓在一起似的绞痛。  
可是没有现在这样痛，他睁开眼睛，四周是破旧的浅黄色，墙壁也是浅黄色，地板则是黑色。他身下的床单是灰绿色，而把他钳在床单上，在他的股缝中进出的男人的头发则是金色。色块组合在了一起，又被突入起来的进入而打翻在水桶中，成了无法辨认的灰色。他听见了男人的声音，森林里刚刚结束冬眠的野兽，粘腻的液体洒在了他的双腿之间。知道那个男人离开，他才意识到他刚才是被强jian了，被一个男人强jian了。他的手和脚都被粗糙的麻绳捆在一起，一条腿半跪着的姿势将下体暴露在外面。下半身的衣服不见了，两条腿的皮肤暴露在空气中，汗毛直竖，冻得他发抖，疼得他发抖。他以自己身体所能做到的最大的限度瑟缩在一起，粘腻的液体涌了出来滴在了床垫上。  
他的名字，他回忆着，首先是被裹进白鹳的毯子之前的记忆。有人在他前面跑，喊他的名字。“利维，有人在找你。”他叫利维，利维.阿克曼。他现在14岁，还有两个月就要十五岁。他在岩石河中学上九年级，也就是高中的第一年。但他恨死了学校，掐着开学那天就溜到了别的镇子玩，一个月后才姗姗来迟地报道。他又被养父打了一顿，他受够了这样的生活。他独自一个人坐在食堂吃午饭——是啊，他现在被绑架了，会有人来找他么？  
两腿间是撕裂般的痛，有人粗暴地把阴茎塞进了他的肛门，粗暴地在干燥的甬道内摩擦，又粗暴地释放在了里面。这是他第一次做爱——应该不叫作做爱，单纯的被操。那个男人会杀掉他么？如果他反抗他会被杀死么？他看过一些犯罪纪录片，他的结局大概会变成这栋房子后院的一堆白骨，在房主人去世、这片土地被翻修的那天才会见到阳光。去年的生日他许愿自己从一开始就不要出生，十个月后这个愿望实现了。他即将死在这里了。他一动不动地，身体和麻绳都不允许他移动分毫。在有限的视野和有限的光照中，他看到了这个屋子的一部分。没有窗户，屋顶低矮而压抑，四周横着巨大的木制房梁，不出所料的是地下室。屋子的角落有一个马桶，没有遮挡物，单纯地立在那里。地板并不是黑色的，而是深灰色的水泥，没有铺任何地板。墙壁也只是粗糙地漆上了白漆，不少已经脱落。有一个蜘蛛在角落里织了网，在附近的墙壁上下攀行。  
大概过了那么一个小时，他听见门打开的声音。应该是刚才的男人，从楼梯走了下来。他径直地走到了利维面前，将什么东西放在桌子上。“醒了么？”他的声音低沉而沙哑，带着不耐烦，句尾拖长，好像没睡醒的醉汉。利维没有抬头，他不想知道刚才将他后面几近撕裂的人是谁。那个人蹲下来，和利维的视线齐平，是一双蓝色的眼睛，暗淡而无光，眼神游离在外，皮肤也是苍白的。“这不是醒着么。”说完，他抓住他胳膊上的绳子，将他拉起来，坐到了伤口时他惨叫了一声，很快闭嘴。发出任何另他的施暴者不悦的声音都只会降低他生存的可能性。他抬起头，疼痛让他流出了眼泪。看到了他的眼泪，男人愣了那么一下，用袖子抹去，然后将刚才放在桌子上的东西——餐盘——端了起来，放在他身边，然后解开了他的一只手。  
“能……能解开我的脚么。”利维试探性地问道，“这个姿势，屁股很疼。”  
那个男人听话地将他脚上的绳子解开。他在内心拟了一个逃跑计划，如果顺利的话，他立马就能逃脱了。  
餐盘里有一杯牛奶咖啡，两片夹了果酱和花生酱的烤面包，还有一个削成了片的苹果。他在男人的注视下，听话地拿起了面包，狼吞虎咽地吃下去，然后慢悠悠地吃掉了苹果。他不太喜欢苹果，另一个原因是，他要等着恢复体力。  
咖啡还是热着的，他那起来，喝了一口，突然看向了右边。那个男人也随着他的视线朝右看，然后他将咖啡一股脑地对着男人地眼睛泼了过去，将他推到一边，然后朝着没有锁的大门逃去。在踏上第三个台阶的时候被拉住了，然后被扔回了床上。眼睛还在流泪的男人冲了过来，将他制服，然后从地上捡起绳子，再次将他捆住，甚至比上一次还要紧。这次他是真的动弹不得了，即使体力充足的情况下也不可能。  
他要死了么？他会不会立刻就被杀死？一双大手扣住了他的脖子，他感觉那里的脊椎都快要碎掉了，在昏迷之前，那只手还是松开了。他大口地喘气，不断地咳嗽，眼泪蒙住了他的视野。他还没死，男人放过他了。接着男人往后坐了一些，有什么东西再次捅开了他的后面，比上一次还还要疼。他忘记了在绑架者手里生存的战略，大声地、痛苦地哭喊。到最后他的嗓子嘶哑，后面已经完全麻木了。他被扔在了床上，男人倒是没忘记给他盖好被子。餐盘被端走，留下了床前的咖啡渍。他会死在这里，他有这样的预感。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的几天——应该是三天？在黑暗中利维失去了时间的概念。那个男人放过了他。

他用餐巾纸将他的后面擦干净，在不给他松绑的情况下帮他上厕所。他哀求那个男人不要看，那个男人照做了，也捂住了耳朵。在后面被撕裂的情况下排泄是痛苦的，男人给他清理的时候也尽量轻柔，但还是很疼。这样的态度让利维感到疑惑。明明那么粗暴地侵犯了他，为什么又要这么温柔地对待他？

每次送来的饭食都是容易消化、容易排泄的燕麦粥。有时候做成了咸的口味，有时候做成了甜味，不管是什么味道利维都拒绝进食。这是他反抗的方式，柔弱而又无力，他像甘地那样，静坐在床边，看着那个男人。比起第一天，男人的眼神有了些神采，走路也不再摇晃。利维觉得他先前大概是摄入了什么违禁品，所以状态会相差这么多。每次都会这样沉默地对持二十分钟，最后男人端着餐盘离开，他重新倒回了床上。

利维知道自己正在消瘦，被捆住的关节在疼痛。男人会给他松绑，活动一下躯干，然后再次绑起来。一共送了四次饭，在利维睡着的时候还过来过一两次？他在梦中听见了声音。所以应该是过去了三天吧。第四天他睡了很久，久到中间他曾经那么清醒了几秒钟，每次都看见那个餐盘，装着不同的食物。几秒钟之后他又昏了过去，全身都是冷的，没有一点力气。他全身发冷，碰到的皮肤却在发热。

利维不知道的是，在他的施暴者眼中，此时的他全身都烧成了粉色，呼吸微弱，心跳却在加快。

被困在这里之后利维就常常梦到妈妈，梦到小时候她带着他去图书馆，去公园。他们的家又窄小又破旧，墙的表面破了一个洞，妈妈就用铁丝球塞进去，然后贴上卡片，在上面画上了白色的花朵和浅蓝色的蝴蝶。房子有很多壁画，都是这么来的。食材都是最简单的，最便宜的意大利面，番茄罐头，一些蒜，植物油，但是妈妈做出来的味道就很好，和养父母家里蜡块一般的意面不同。他试着凭记忆还原那个味道，却怎么都做不出来。

在昏迷中，有人把他抱起来，放在怀里，就像小时候妈妈对他的那样。温热的铁器里是粥，燕麦粥，放了很多的牛奶。他感到温热的液体顺着食管流下，流到了早就疼痛着的胃袋中。那个人喂得很慢，很有耐心，在他恢复了一些体力之后，他被抱着，抱上了楼，放在了柔软的大床里。天花板是白色的，灯罩是浅棕色的，有着暗纹。有阳光射了进来，现在是白天。他感觉自己在海浪之中，周围是一片死寂，他在其中上下漂浮。朦胧中他看到妈妈，苍白的皮肤，黑色的长发，和他长得很相似，是他总是想念得面容。她在水里，推着他的肩膀，将他朝着岸边推去。“妈妈？”他呢喃着对她喊，她却沉进了水里，游走了。

一双大手将他捞起，拨开了温暖的海浪，将他抬在半空中。他看到视野里的房间正在变换，天花板退到了他的身后，白色的门框，然后又是一块天花板，同样的浅棕色灯罩。水汽铺面而来，他手上的麻绳被解开，脚上的也是。破开的皮肤接触到温水的一瞬间他清醒了一会儿，又再次昏迷。有什么在压着他的后穴，混着滑腻的温水一起挤了进去。那些干涸在里面的血块，精液，被温水融化，带了出去。在他意识到后穴的异物的时候肌肉突然紧绷了起来，那手指——应该是手指，也就不再往前移动。一只手摸着他的头，告诉他放松，要放松。他听话地照做，手指顺利地伸进来，摸到了里面地伤痕。

水位开始下降，冰冷的药膏被塞了进去，手指在里面反复搅动，覆盖住了每一处细小的裂口之后再次退出。他被裹上浴巾，重新抬回了那张床上。后面又开始疼，原本已经麻木了神经再次苏醒。那些疼痛是非常纤细的，像是针，刺着后面。他到底是怎么做到用这样的肛门排泄的呢？他记得第一天之后他看向马桶，除了排泄物之外还有白色混着红色的东西。他感到恐惧，却强装冷静。

施虐者又再次返回，将他又一次抱起，他闻道了香草奶油的味道，加了沐浴液的水泛着细腻的泡沫。海绵将他的全身都擦拭了一遍，没有蛮力，没有虐待。他的头被放在浴缸的边缘上，花洒细小的水流冲刷着他的发丝，然后是洗发水，依然是香草味。妈妈喜欢花香的味道，于是他身上也会有花香的味道。在学校被嘲笑了之后妈妈就带他买了男孩子们会用的青柠和橙子味，被收养了之后就没有那么多选择，浴室里只有没有添加香精的产品，他身上什么味道都没有了。

头发被冲洗的时候他睁开眼，看着那个男人。他的衣领全部被打湿了，认真地梳理着他的头发。他不明白为什么要这么做，直接杀掉他不是更好么？他个子矮小，身材纤细，随便找一个行李箱就能装下，埋在后花园里，谁也不会发现。在蒸汽中他看着那双蓝眼睛，那双蓝眼睛注意到了他的目光，却没有看向他。

一条干燥地毛巾将他裹起来，这次却把他带回了地下室。他的头发被擦干，换上了干净的、宽大的衣服，应该是那个男人的。被捆住的地方发红，血痂被浸泡之后变软，脱落，又渗出了血。那个男人坐在床的另一边，不知道从哪里拿出了医药箱。他夹着棉球，在消毒液中浸泡了一秒钟，然后捧着他的手腕，非常轻的、一点一点地处理伤口。利维稍微清醒了一点，也就不再躺着，而是坐起来，看着让他吃了这么多苦头的人拿着绷带将他的手腕包扎好。

“这样会勒么？”男人开口了，低沉，却不沙哑。

“不会。”利维摇了摇头，沙哑，却不低沉。

另一只手腕和脚腕也被这样处理了，右脚的脚腕的纱布却多扎了几层。在利维反应过来之前，一个脚镣就套在了他的脚踝上。男人甚至还多确认了即便，确认他不会挣脱出去，确认脚铐不会再割伤他的皮肤。

利维感到疑惑，于是他对着那个男人直接问：“为什么呢？”为什么要这么温柔地对待他？

男人沉默着，收拾着医疗箱的。

“你叫什么。”利维再次问道，“至少告诉我，我会死在谁的手里。”

男人抬起头，他终于能够看清楚他的长相：棱角分明的轮廓，并不算消瘦的体型，下巴则被一圈胡茬遮盖住。他的天空一样蓝的眼睛已不用再次赘述，头发是金色的，眉毛则是夹杂着棕色的深金色。头发大概是自己剪得，普通地落在额头上，整个人没什么精神。

“埃尔文。”男人回答道，“我叫埃尔文。”

“你打算将我怎么处置呢，埃尔文？”利维问道，他并不觉得埃尔文会直接回答这个问题。


	4. Chapter 4

当早餐再一次被摆在他面前的时候，利维进行了大概五分钟的思考：如果继续拒绝进食，他会先被饿死在这里。到时他的身体会更加瘦小，空荡荡的胃袋会让内脏的处理简单、清洁许多。这种无力的反抗是没有任何意义的，不管最后埃尔文的结局如何，他都已经输了。如果现在认真地吃饭，也许埃尔文会把这当作他的示好，放松警惕，他也就有了更多可乘之机。更何况吃了饭才能有体力。这么想着，他主动拿起了餐盘上的碗，拿起了勺子。

“不打算用咖啡泼我了？”埃尔文有些惊讶，声音中还带着几分恶心的委屈。

“你只会做麦片粥么？”

“还有三明治。”

“就这些了？”

“我不擅长做饭。”

利维看到燕麦粥里漂浮着的焦黑的碎片和没有完全膨胀起来的燕麦，这样简单的东西也会做糊么？

“糊掉了。不好吃。”

“这样啊。”奇怪的是埃尔文没有因为这样的评价而感到愤怒，和电影上的那些施虐者不同。他像是做错了事的小孩子，低下头，“我之前都是用微波炉的，但是放牛奶多了用微波炉就做不好了。”

“你开了大火么？”

“对。”

“煮牛奶的时候搅了么？”

埃尔文愣了一下，好像确实对做饭没有任何的相关知识，“我没有想到。”

“牛奶大火煮的话会糊底，中火或者小火，煮的时候多搅拌，可以在一开始就把燕麦放进去，会更软一点。”这些都是妈妈生病时他煮饭学来的经验。家里的炉子是电炉，因此不用担心会被烧伤。做饭的时候妈妈会坐在餐桌旁边看着他，防止他不小心打翻了开水受伤。但是他一次都没有出过错，这是他暗地里自豪的事之一，“还可以切一根香蕉进去，拉屎的话会顺畅一点吧。”他没有喝咖啡，他不喜欢咖啡。

“不喝了？”

“不喜欢咖啡。”

“果汁呢？或者红茶？”

利维点点头。埃尔文把餐盘收走，然后拿了一本书，“无聊的话就看书好了。”是一本陈旧的《暮光之城》。

“你居然还看这个？”

“邻居搬走时送给我的。青少年不都喜欢看这些么？”

“那是你那个年代的青少年吧。”利维还是收下了，他不敢多要求了，他还不能完全摸清楚这个怪人的脾气，“谢了。”他这么说，胃里却一阵翻腾。

“中午，想吃什么？”埃尔文突然停下，扭过头问他，“家里只有意面。”

“有蒜么？或者橄榄油，牛至叶罗勒叶？”

埃尔文没回话，走到了地下室门口，开门离开了。利维躺回床上。完了，他要求还是太多，看来是下一次的交流要姿态放低一些。他在试着摸清楚这个叫做埃尔文的男人的性格，调整自己的策略。如果能够在两个人的关系中掌握更大的权力，那他就更有可能获救。这应该叫做什么？反向的精神操控？

出乎意料地，五分钟之后埃尔文就回来了，还拿着一根蓝色的圆珠笔和新的软皮记事本。“你还是写下来好了。”他把记事本和圆珠笔放在利维的床前，“我记不住那么多，你把想吃的菜的原料和做法都写下来，我去买了照着做。”

让我亲自上去做怎么样？给我找一把大一点的砍肉刀，刚好把你这个人渣砍死就好了；或者干脆啊，买一瓶氰化物来自己灌自己吧。利维在心里这么想。他拿起圆珠笔，落在纸上笔触纤细而锋利。他是可以现在就跳起来把笔刺进埃尔文的眼眶里的。但是他没有，少一只眼睛并不会立刻废除一个人的行动能力，想法的剧烈的疼痛下分泌出的多巴胺足以让这个男人砸碎他的头颅了。

“第一个就是意面吧。”他一边说一边写，“要细面，牛至叶和罗勒可以买调料瓶的那种——附近有沃尔玛么？”他想弄清楚自己大概在哪儿，是不是还在家附近。原来的镇子东边有一个沃尔玛。

“有的。”埃尔文回答道，没有多赘述数量、位置和距离，失败了。

“我以前经常去的那家有卖一种中东进口的花生奶昔，和冰淇淋还有水果放在一起达成奶昔会很好喝。”他再次试探。

“那倒是没有注意到。”

“进门之后直走，然后右拐到6号货架，那里会卖一些奇奇怪怪的进口食品。我很喜欢那个辣味的芭蕉片……”意识到自己的话有点多，利维立刻闭嘴了。但是埃尔文却很认真地在听，并且似乎在心里记住了。

“我会去找一找的。另一个是什么？花生浆？”

“花生奶昔。”

“你还是写下来吧，包装的颜色什么的，不然我记不住。”埃尔文指了指记事本，“我从来只会买一些速食品。”

“写下来喽，在这里。”利维把那两个名字圈了一个圈，他的字还带着这个年纪地稚气，喜欢把单独列出的名词大写，笔触圆润小巧，还歪歪斜斜地，埃尔文忍不住笑了一下，这个微小的表情被利维捕捉到了，“番茄意面的做饭在这里。你吃肉嘛？素食主义？谷蛋白过敏么？还是鱼肉素食主义？”这也是故意地，一个吃白面包、在粥里放香肠片的人怎么可能会有特殊的饮食习惯。

果不其然，埃尔文说：“不，我没有忌口。”

“好。”利维在上面又加了一个肉酱意面，“有烤箱么？”

“很少用。”

他又写上了千层面的做法。还有法吉塔鸡肉卷，烧烤猪肉，拌菜，奶酪芝士帕尼尼这样可以在超市买到配好的调料和食材的简单菜谱。埃尔文在旁边有些无聊，拿过了那本《暮光之城》，翻看着。现在地下室的大门没有锁，埃尔文的注意力也不在他身上。他是可以去攻击文然后逃脱的，这样的胜率比刚才大了一些。但是出于恐惧，以及身后仍然持续的疼痛，利维还是放弃了。他希望自己不要后悔这个决定。

“埃尔文？”他向前探区，用手指轻轻扯了一下埃尔文的衣角。

埃尔文抬起头，拿过他递来的记事本和笔，一道菜一道菜地往下看，有些困扰地挠了挠头。“还真是麻烦啊。”

他不耐烦了么？利维此时像是在火焰里行走，一不小心就有可能把自己烧伤，烧成灰烬。他看着记事本后面的那个人的脸，他脸上肌肉每一次细小的抽动，他眉间皮肤褶皱的变化。他放在耳朵边的手，他的胳膊，他的躯干是否向自己这边倾斜过来，是否露出了攻击的意思——

“我尽量学吧。”埃尔文放下菜谱，“今天想吃哪一道呢？”

利维伸手，埃尔文把记事本还给他。他一共写了七页，一页一道菜。“就这个最简单的番茄意面。”

“那我去超市喽。”埃尔文站起来，刚才放在膝盖上的《暮光之城》掉了下来。埃尔文把它捡起来，放在床上，“我其实觉得，写得还挺好。”

“雅各布还是爱德华？”利维随口问道，他记得七年级的时候有一对关系很好的女生因为争执这个而打了起来，被校长叫了家长之后两个人再也没有说过话。

“最后不是跟雅各布生了孩子么？就是他们把首都推翻了，杀了总统……”

“你是不是串到了《饥饿游戏》？”利维突然觉得有些好笑。现在这个站在自己面前、为简单的几道菜而感到困扰、混淆流行文化的男人也许和之前那个认真照顾自己的男人是一个人，但是跟一星期前把自己捆在床上侵犯的人是不同的。他们长得一样，身材一样，声音也是一样的，散发出来的气息却完全不同。是什么疾病的患者么？那样的话如果能总结出来他的发病时间，说不定可以借用这个机会逃走，叫来医院的人把这个危险的家伙关起来。

“《饥饿游戏》明明是那个一群人穿着紧身衣，在高架桥上的火车上蹦来蹦去找死的吧。”

利维想了一会儿，“《分歧者》！”

“那个的话不是一群人在一个迷宫里面？”

“你每天都在家做什么啊？完全不像是看过几部电影的样子。”

埃尔文抬起头，对着墙角的横梁想了几秒钟。“睡觉。”然后他又补充道，“喝酒，磕点东西。”

哇，还真是标准的白垃圾。可是利维不敢这么说，虽然他现在放松了许多。“可以给我带本别的书么？漫画什么的也可以。”

“漫威的《蝙蝠侠》？”埃尔文问道。

懒得纠正他的利维点点头，“啊，《蝙蝠侠》吧，就要漫威的。”

地下室的大门重新关上，利维这才将膝盖从手臂中放下，离开了一直背靠着的墙壁。他试了试铁链的长度，如果要沿着对角线走到对面的角落里的话是没有问题的，甚至还有一些富裕的长度。但是如果走到了楼梯中间就没办法继续往前走了。台阶是水泥做成的，没有砌砖，脚铐则是不锈钢的。他坐在最下面的台阶上，试着用台阶磨链子看上去最脆弱的衔接处，过了大概五分钟，台阶掉了一块，链子一点事都没有。“日。”利维小声骂了一句。

如果埋伏在门后呢？楼梯没有扶手，只是孤零零的十五个陡峭的台阶。如果稍微滑了一跤，很容易摔到地上。但是如果不能埋伏在门后就没有意义了，他现在是没办法走到最上层的台阶的，这个方案也被否决了。

那么有没有什么坚硬的东西，可以让他藏在床底下，慢慢磨开铁链的？利维绕着屋子走了一圈，什么都没有。几块木材堆在墙角，马桶的水箱里也什么都没有。一般人的地下室都会堆满杂物，养父母的地下室就全部都是一些据说是从欧洲进口来的破烂家具：少了一条腿的椅子，木板断裂的书桌，似乎因为常年累月地没人打扫，白蚁在这里安了家。发现了之后养父给他了一瓶杀虫剂让他下去打扫。他不干，被打了一顿，那天晚上没有吃饭。在他看着那堆木材发呆地时候，角落里地蜘蛛动了。它有着纤长的腿，像飞似的在墙壁上横蹿。跟着蜘蛛爬行的路径，利维才发现，在地下室的角落里有一个不容易被发现的摄像头，镜头正对着自己。


	5. Chapter 5

他不该因为几句玩笑话就放松警惕的，本来已经有些放松的身体再次紧绷起来。也许埃尔文看上去是个笨拙又老土的“好人”，但绑架他的，qin犯他的，也是这个笨拙又老土的“好人”。他在原地愣了一会儿，僵硬地走回床边，坐下，背靠着墙壁抱起腿，把自己用被子裹起来。地下室里还在墙壁上跳跃的蜘蛛，镜头对着他的摄像头，还有死锁着的大门。一切都告诉他，他还在囚禁之中，直到见到外面的阳光，都不能放松一丝警惕。

不知道过去了多长时间，大门突然打开了，是埃尔文，手里拿着他的记事本，站在门口对他大喊，“嗨！那个，是先放面还是先放牛至叶和罗勒？”

“先放牛至叶和罗勒！”利维对着他喊。埃尔文得到了答复，再次关上门。他没有锁，刚才没有开锁的声音，大门一直都没有锁。如果他能找到一个磨断铁链的方法，就能趁他不在的时候出去，然后砸开窗户逃走。他摸索着连着脚腕上铁环的锁链，其中的一环做工不太好，链接处是歪着的。

养父说他就是一棵长歪了的树苗，不加以纠正的话很快就会死掉。他不屑，他知道养父母需要他，他们是靠着收养儿童的救济金生存的，每个月以“利维.阿克曼”的名义开出的支票就是他在这个家中地位的说明。他总是被打，并不是严重到会这段骨头伤到脏器的打，但是会留下淤青。他学会了还手，学会了反抗，跑出去之后才意识到他其实除了那里没有别的地方可去。回到福利院又怎么样？哪里又能好到哪里去呢？他只会被分到其他的寄养家庭。还有一年半他就可以拿到驾照逃出去了，找一份工作，什么工作都可以，只要能生存。他可以暂时住在车里，这都不要紧的。不过现在计划被打乱了，他的大概会在这里待上一阵子了。

门又被打开了，这次埃尔文端来了两个碗，两个叉子。他像是展示成果一样把餐盘放在利维面前，脸上有一些骄傲。“怎么样？”

利维从被子里钻出来，拿起了叉子，像是试探一样地挑起了其中的一根。面条突然滑落，溅沏了一些番茄汁。埃尔文从床底下拿起了抽纸，扯出来一张，给利维的手擦干净。

“还不错对么？”埃尔文有些期待地问。

利维将碗端到自己面前，尝了一根。大概是因为严格地遵守了菜谱上地步骤，做出来的味道还不赖，和自己做出来的还差了一点。蒜炒糊了，可能是一开始的火开大了。“蒜炒糊了。”利维满意地看着埃尔文的表情从期待转变为沮丧，这是他在这段关系中力量的象征，“不过味道还不赖。”沮丧又再次转变为欣喜和骄傲。

“你找到了我说的花生奶和芭蕉片了么？”利维问道，这是他确认自己位置的唯一可以用到的线索。

埃尔文摇了摇头，“我去了另外一家，没有。”

利维所在的石桥镇只有一家沃尔玛，附近也没有听说过哪一个行政区会有两个沃尔玛。藏在被子下的脚趾蜷缩了起来，他正被囚禁在一个陌生的地方，说不定都不在一个州了。绑架他的人是个说不定又精神问题的高大男人，而他现在没有任何工具可以利用的。“那算了吧。”他有些失望地低下头，为的不是吃不到喜欢的东西，而是他能逃出去的希望又渺茫了一些。

他们面对面吃完了午饭，埃尔文给他盛的很多，他没有吃完。“多了，我吃不了。”

“因为觉得你应该还在长身体。”

埃尔文收拾好盘子，放在餐盘上，“我像你这么大的时候吃得很多。”

“所以你就长成了这样？”他以前会不会参加学校的橄榄球队呢？

“应该是吧，我父母就很高。”说完他走上了楼梯，“啊对了，我没找到《蝙蝠侠》的漫画。”

“去漫威的专卖店吧，一定能买到的。”吃过饭之后就昏昏欲睡，利维躺倒在床上，把自己全部裹住。他看到头顶上的摄像机，他的一举一动都在镜头下。他悄悄地，非常安静地，将铁链一点点拉进被窝里，摸到了最有可能弄断的那一环，放在了手心里。

晚上是简单的三明治和鸡肉蔬菜浓汤，汤依然是超市买来的，稍微热一下就可以开吃的成品。三明治则是按照利维的菜谱上写的，用马苏里拉、切达和布里混合然后融化在一起，放在棉袄篇。饭店里和餐馆里的配方不是这样的，但是利维比较喜欢这样的搭配。这个配方也是妈妈留下来的，他稍微做了一点改良，给邻居遛狗赚了些钱后他去超市买到了需要的食材，在家里做了，味道很不错，如果能配着番茄汤就更好了。

睡前他还是翻开了那本《暮光之城》，看了三页，除开刻板印象之外这本书其实写的还不错，并不是埃尔文的品味有多差劲，而且也确实比那些必读书目要引人入胜。他记得学校让他们看一本叫做《愤怒的葡萄》的书，差劲的公立学校没有几个人会把这种作业放在眼里。总是精神恍惚的英语文学老师推开门，歪歪扭扭地在黑板上写了“愤怒的摸索（Grope）”，然后打开了投影仪，开始看电影。在昏暗中，有人在接吻，有人在玩手机，有人在睡觉。利维坐在靠窗的位置，他拿着铅笔，和站在窗台上的螳螂搏斗。雌性螳螂会在生产后吃掉雄性螳螂，这是一只瘦小的雄性，他希望它不要被吃掉。教室门被猛地推开，一个女生冲了出去，这就是那位喜欢雅各布的，她们刚才似乎又爆发了一场激烈的学术辩论。利维发现刚才他的铅笔不小心往前移动了一下，戳中了螳螂的腿。他的小腿断掉了。利维撕下了一页纸，叠成了盒子，把受伤的螳螂放在盒子里，那条细小的腿被风吹落在了地上，找不到了。熬到四点半终于放学了，他带着装着螳螂的盒子回家，在可回收垃圾桶里翻出了一个果酱瓶，带回家洗干净，然后把螳螂放了进去。

螳螂吃什么呢？肉？还是蔬菜？他不知道，就用手机去查。上面说要看是什么品种，他分辨不出来，就放了一片生菜，一片火腿，盖上了盖子，在上面扎了几个小孔。第二天早上他起床发现螳螂早就僵硬了，那条断掉的腿蜷缩在一起。他带着罐子，找了一颗树，用一根树枝把尸体和没有吃掉的生菜火腿一起埋了进去。它那么轻易地就死掉了。他明明尽力在补偿它了。他带着失落去了学校，昨天发生了争执的两个朋友尴尬地坐在一起，她们俩的圆环文件夹封面的透明夹层中依然一个是雅各布，一个是爱德华。他跟着人群走进了生物实验室，坐在本生灯后面，又是科教片。旁边的人拿着打火机，问他要不要点本生灯。他说你们自己点吧，就去看《蓝色星球》，在他思考《蓝色星球》和这学期要学的人体生物有什么关系的时候，他闻到了烧焦的味道，旁边的两个男孩在烤一只蜘蛛。

你看啊，利维，施虐就是这么简单，仁慈也是这么简单。一边施虐一边展现仁慈就更加简单了，连愧疚都不用背负，用微小的善行来填补伤害。用一个他不太理解，但是觉得很有意思的“大词”来比喻，大概就是善意的“庞氏骗局”。

他是那只螳螂，也是那只蜘蛛。他可以被一只铅笔的笔尖逗弄，折断小腿后被温柔地放进纸做的庇护所，被囚禁在还有草莓酱甜味的玻璃罐子里。他的控制着，他的主人，他的整个世界，会给他火腿，给他生菜，会在他死后把他葬在树荫下。他也可以是一只蜘蛛，铅笔的笔尖穿过肚子，被放在本生灯上炙烤，发出恶心的焦臭。

他捧着书睡着了。地下室的灯光昏暗，埃尔文又给了他一个小台灯。他只关掉了小台灯，留着吊灯。黑暗让他恐惧，他总觉得墙上的蜘蛛会突然落在他的脸上，床底下有吃人的怪物在等着他。他很久没有恐惧过的事物一下次全部出现，拉扯着他的身体，将他撕成碎片之后放在本生灯上，放在玻璃罐里。

梦境有一股恶臭，是他在这样昏沉的状态下无法辨认的。那股气味具象化，将他逼到梦境的墙角。他屏住呼吸，奇异的不适感却传来，无法分辨方向，只是遍布了他的全身。他说不清楚，也想不清楚，到底在发生什么，他到底在经历什么。他睁开眼睛，却什么都没在看；他的耳朵一直都在，却什么都没在听；他尽力不去呼吸，那股恶臭的味道还是不断地侵蚀着他的神经。不知道过了多久，那种不适散去，趴在他身上发泄的人离开了。利维看到他步履蹒跚，摇摇晃晃地，几次都差点摔倒，要扶着墙才行。他在心里祈祷，压在身子下的食指和中指交错在一起祈祷，从楼梯上摔下来，从楼梯上摔下来，摔得头破血流，最好立刻死掉。也不要摔得太远，要在他能够得到的地方。

地下室的门关上了，在他醒来的时候就被关掉了。他在黑暗中等待了五分钟，墙壁后面发出了“沙沙”的响声，地下室的墙壁外面只有泥土，大概是什么虫子或者动物在刨土。彻底寂静之后，他才坐起来，下身传来的疼痛让他冲向厕所，扒在那里呕吐了起来。把埃尔文给他做的，所有的食物全部都吐出来，全部都剥离。他站在洗手台前，不顾摄像头的存在，将衣服全部脱掉，连因为脚铐而无法扔到角落里的裤子也尽量不要沾到他的皮肤。他打开水龙头，冷水冲洗着他的双手，他漱了口，呕吐物的酸味消散了，只留下了苦味。强奸案发生之后不要清洗，要保留DNA证据用来破案。他走回床边，又想起自己根本出不去。于是他又回到了洗手台前，将自己的后面洗干净。

他是螳螂，也是蜘蛛，也是埃尔文用来发泄的工具。白天他尽力地对他仁慈，用那些微不足道的善意来骗取他的信任，提前买走他可以实用的“额度”。晚上他放肆地使用着这些额度，在睡梦中折磨他，把他悬在本生灯上面，却不打开气阀，看他在上面挣扎。他在黑暗中哭出了声，冷静下来之后又收回眼泪。他去洗了脸，打开吊灯，黄色的灯光下他一丝不挂，站在屋子的中间审视着周围的一切。他在角落里找到了一个小瓶子，透明的、橘黄色，已经空了，上面的标签也已经被撕掉，看得出来是处方药。

“克里斯.麦考米克。”尚且能够辨认的标签上写着。

他回想起了那股恶臭，他在哪里闻到过，市中心夜幕降临后留宿在街道上的流浪汉，他用五美刀收买的替他买烟的恶心老头，晚归又发脾气的养父。

那是一股混杂着酒精、胃酸、汗水和焦油的恶臭。


	6. Chapter 6

这个世界上是有两个埃尔文的。

一个埃尔文只在白天出现，衣着随意却还算整洁，嘴巴里总是有淡淡的薄荷牙膏的味道。他的话不多，对流行文化的认知水平大概在中非某个村子里有电视看的村民和朝鲜经常接待外国游客的导游之间，取决于这个电视里面播的是什么频道、这个导游敢不敢记住那些游客闲聊时说的话。他的动作轻柔，会定时带他去楼上的浴室。利维说你不要看，埃尔文就转过身不去看，但还是担心他逃跑，几分钟就回一次头。他的沐浴露和洗发水都是香草味的，放在架子上的备用沐浴露却是芒果味。利维其实更喜欢芒果味的，所以他就偷偷地用很多，等着埃尔文换上备用的。这个埃尔文会在做饭的时候提前问他想吃的东西。如果他说他想吃奶油布丁，这个埃尔文就会开车到其中一个沃尔玛去。这个埃尔文还向他道过歉，一次是在洗澡时发现了利维身上被qin犯过、还没有褪下的痕迹；一次是烧糊了披萨，所以晚餐还要再等一个小时；一次是他去了漫威的商店，他告诉店员他想找《蝙蝠侠》，店员说这里没有，他就开着车回家，失望地告诉利维没有买到他想看的漫画。利维装成了失落的样子，憋到了他走开，才笑倒在床上——下次要不要叫他去乐高店买芭比梦幻屋？

另一个埃尔文只在黑暗中出现。他几乎不说话，身上总萦绕着一股恶臭。他会将他摆弄成他想要的姿势，粗暴地用沾着精液的手指捅进他的肛门。这叫做做爱么？做ai分明应该是互相的，可是利维从未在这种机械的交合中找到kuai感，他也从未bo起过。有时候会出血，有时候不会，习惯了也就不会了，利维努力地调整自己的姿势，让他进入的顺利一点，不要给自己那么多痛苦。这个埃尔文在she完就会离开，连一张抽纸都不会给他递过来。

每次晚上被qin犯了之后再见到白天的埃尔文他都会想呕吐，每次都会忍住。他依然是乖巧、顺从的模样，带着一些青少年的调皮心思。白天的埃尔文由着他，在这个地下室的范围中甚至会服从他。晚上的埃尔文不会给他任何机会的，痛的叫出声的时候会把毛巾塞进他的嘴里，在他感觉自己骨头快要断裂的时候更加凶狠地cha入。埃尔文是不是真的精神病患者利维不知道，那瓶药上写着的不是他的名字，但是利维知道再这么下去他就要精神分裂了。

白天的顺从给他带来了些甜头，这些小技巧同样可以用在交合上——他不想把那称作是做ai，那只是交合而已，就像在满足繁衍的欲望，只不过他的肛门没有那个孕育的条件。他试着去引you白天的埃尔文，在洗澡的时候故意全luo着喊他回头，然后要他去拿一些无关紧要的东西。他看到埃尔文的耳尖发红，yin茎在浅灰色的家居裤上撑出了一个浅灰色的痕迹。利维乐此不疲，终于在第四次这样做的时候走出了浴缸，在埃尔文没有反应过来的时候将他拉近，然后将手伸向那个小小的帐篷。但是埃尔文把他推开了，跑出了浴室，却又害怕他又逃走，随手拿下门上挂着的浴巾缠在腰上，试图遮住那里。 “去洗澡吧。”埃尔文尴尬地站在门边，想要让门开着，自己站在门框里，又怕冷风吹进来。像是在面壁思过。

“浴巾遮不住的，你知道么。”利维吹了个口哨，“还挺大，晚上捅得我好惨。”

埃尔文尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

在地下室也试过，他写好了菜谱，交给埃尔文，在埃尔文研究的时候突然跨坐上来，学着以前看过的色情片那样，摸他的脖子，手伸进他的领子里。“爱德华和贝拉的宝宝是怎么生的呢，”利维凑在他的耳边，“教给我好不好？”

埃尔文把他放回床上，落荒而逃，逃到一半发现菜谱掉在地上了，又折回来拿了菜谱，继续逃跑。

晚上日他日的像头发情的驴，白天又跟带了贞洁指环似的严守夫道。这样强烈的反差让他再次吐了起来，胃都要顺着食管一起吐出来。他趴在马桶圈上，忍不住地哭。这是埃尔文在故意折磨他么？想叫他发疯，让他彻底失去反抗能力。他哭得很大声，嗓子都要嘶哑了，他觉得自己会死在这里，而且不会是个痛快的解脱，而是将他困在这里，困到他白发苍苍，埃尔文老死在上面。他因为没有人送饭而饿死，知道特殊清洁公司的人来了，看到了这两具尸体，一桩惊天绑架案才被揭开。而所有他认识的，认识他的人要么已经没有精力关注了，要么已经死去了。他在天堂见到妈妈，已经认不出妈妈了。

他其实不怕死，他怕的是死之后的事，人间的还是天堂的，他怕的是这些。

“我很抱歉。”埃尔文不知道什么时候蹲在了他后面，他用手去抚摸他的背，像安抚一只狗、一只猫那样，利维知道他在埃尔文的眼里大概并不是一个同等的生命，“我很抱歉。”

利维扯起了链子去砸他，砸他的太阳穴，他知道那里是几块头骨交界的地方，最脆弱，只要有一把细长的刀，或者一把小锤子，就可以轻易地杀死眼前地这个人。埃尔文却没有反抗，也没有阻止。他可以将铁链夺下来，绕着他的脖子，不用多少力气就可以折断他细小的脖颈；或者干脆抓住他的头发，往马桶上撞，马桶和他的头一起碎掉；直接掐死也可以，埃尔文有太多种杀死他的方法了。他想激怒埃尔文，让他杀死自己，给一个痛快。埃尔文仅仅挡住了他攻击的位置，不断地说：“对不起。”

施暴者的道歉，鳄鱼的眼泪，都是不可信的东西。他的养父一开始打了他也会道歉，后来就不道了；他的养母一开始打了他也会流泪，后来就不流了。这都是一种对于生活在社会上而背负的道德感产生的愧疚，道歉和眼泪都来的快，去的也快，不在大脑里或者心里留下一点痕迹。在利维眼里，埃尔文很早就已经不再是一个人了，他是一个凶手，一个恶魔，所以他心安理得地接着埃尔文不还手地机会发泄，直到累了，放下两条胳膊，对着地板又干呕了起来。埃尔文抱着他，给他灌水，拍着他的背叫他不要呛到。

“为什么呢？”这样矛盾的反应叫他手足无措，最后一点防备也被彻底地击溃了，他强忍着眼泪，勇敢地看着埃尔文地眼睛，“为什么要这么对我？为什么不早一点处置掉我？”

埃尔文没回答，避开了他的眼睛。他的眼泪从眼眶里掉下，沾湿了埃尔文胸口的衣服。他抓住埃尔文粗大的手腕，捏住他长满胡茬、刺手的下巴，强迫他和他对视，“你为什么不反抗？为什么随我施暴？”看到从埃尔文额头上留下的血迹，有那么一瞬间他居然有了一种罪恶感，也许有两个埃尔文，物理意义上的两个，而他打的是无辜的这个，这样的奇妙的罪恶感让他更加难受，“为什么晚上要那样强奸我，白天有这样温柔地照顾我？你倒是说话啊？”

埃尔文还是不说话，他的眼神躲闪。“你还回来干嘛？不想上我就不要来找我啊？你是在养宠物么？我是你的一只猫还是一条狗？还是说你把我当成了一只螳螂？一只蜘蛛？”断腿的死在了放着生菜和火腿的玻璃罐里，被刺穿的在本生灯上烧成了灰，“说话啊你个懦夫！”

埃尔文指指放在床头柜上的，那快草莓芝士蛋糕：“你昨天说想吃，我就去给你买了。刚才发现，忘记给你拿下来了。”

利维愣住了。他刚才所说的一切，一直压抑在他心里的话，原来他根本就没听进去。他们之间隔着单向隔音板，他能听到埃尔文，埃尔文却听不到他。“我还买了盒拼图，1000块的那种。”

“你是打算把我困在这里几年呢？还是几十年呢？”利维跪在地上，他想死，他想去天堂。天堂有他想见的人，有他的螳螂。他被困在人间，比在地狱中还要痛苦。

他示意埃尔文靠过来，埃尔文照做，他趴在埃尔文的胸前，终于忍不住了。一开始他还强忍着，只是小声啜泣，渐渐地压抑不住了，直接痛哭了起来，哭的满脸都是泪水和鼻水。埃尔文手忙脚乱地找到厕纸给他擦脸，他却哭得更凶，这样诡异的温柔让他更加恐惧。他天真地以为他能够操纵、能够控制埃尔文，达到自己地目的，但是他发现自己什么都没看透，什么都没懂。他干脆就这样脱水而死好了，比在这里困上几十年要痛快多了。


	7. Chapter 7

嗓子彻底无法发出声音的时候，他感觉自己向后倒去，却没有碰到马桶，也没有碰到地面。他跌进了那片温暖的海水中，四周被海水环绕，依然口干舌燥地张开嘴巴，希望天空能够下起雨。可是一个巨浪扑了过来，他开始往下沉。海底有着亮闪闪在发光的东西。他朝着那里坠落，落到了阳光都触及不到的深渊带。水朝着他的嘴巴、他的呼吸道、他的肺叶里灌，涌进他的食管里。他以为死亡会是无痛的，但他现在全身上下都在疼。

醒来的时候身旁有另一个人的体温，是埃尔文。他的脸被洗干净，换上了新的衣服。埃尔文在他旁边躺着，睡着了，一只手还环着他。他不敢挣脱，生怕吵醒了埃尔文。床头柜有半杯水，他不渴了，嗓子还疼，眼睛还肿，却不渴了。埃尔文将他搂得很近，却又搂得不紧，像是对待一件易碎品——毕竟他刚才确实突然晕了过去。他们在黑暗之中，那个散发着恶臭的埃尔文没有出现，在他身边的是白天的埃尔文。埃尔文的肩膀很宽，可以将他一个人包在怀里。厚实的胸膛出传来了稳定的心跳，这样的温暖是他很久都不曾得到的。他知道埃尔文是绑架他、折磨他的凶手，但到了现在他已经没有力气去追责了。现在埃尔文，白天的埃尔文，是他目前唯一能够依靠的。他偷偷的握住埃尔文的手，埃尔文醒了，那双眼睛在黑暗中看着他。

“要喝水么？”他刚要起来，去给他拿杯子，被利维拦住了。

“再陪我一会儿好不好？”他这次是真心的，他害怕这个埃尔文走开，另一个埃尔文就会出现。他的声音嘶哑，说完这句话就咳嗽了起来。埃尔文拍着他的背，等他咳嗽完。

“我给你拿了止痛的药，是甜的。你松开，我去给你拿好不好。”埃尔文没有甩开他的手，他等着利维自己松开，利维不松开，他把那只手握得更紧了。

“我妈妈在我十岁的时候就去世了，她说我有一个舅舅，但是那个 舅舅死在了南美。她什么都没给我留下，连房子都是救济房，她会在墙壁破洞的地方塞上铁丝球，然后用卡纸贴上去，在上面画画。掉漆也是，沾上了脏污也是，都是这么遮住的。她生病前一面墙壁上总有那么几副画，每一副都很漂亮。她说她以前的梦想是当个插画师，如果我不出生该多好，她大概会活得很开心吧。”他又开始流眼泪，注意到自己胸口被濡湿，埃尔文用袖子将他的眼泪沾去。“后来她病倒了，她打了两份工，餐厅的服务员和库房的会计，哪一份都没法给她交一个好一些的医保。她说她能撑下去，她会为了我撑下去，但是九岁的时候她撑不下去了。她在家里一边吃止痛药一边寻找能够立刻生效的医保，交了昂贵的诊断费用后去咨询哪一家可以覆盖她的治疗费用。但是活着真是太难了，死掉要轻松很多。她躺在家里的床上，她说，‘我还不想死，我想看着利维长大。’，我说我已经长大了，她说我还是个小孩子。她两天都没办法起床，我说你不需要为我活着了，你可以死掉了，我允许你去死了。她闭上眼，就真的死掉了。”

“你知道最奇怪的是什么么埃尔文？你把我绑到这里，强奸我，把我当成了你的飞机杯来用，晚上粗暴地用着我的屁股，白天有露出那么温柔的表情。你是想折磨我么，你想把我折磨疯，和你一样精神分裂，然后把我永远地困在这里是不是？”

“利维。”埃尔文抹掉他的眼泪，“一开始我没有想过会变成这样，我答应了一件我不该答应的事。我有一些问题，不是精神分裂但是我控制不住自己，我承认我滥用药物、我酗酒，这可能就是你晚上见到的我。”

“那你会放我走么？”利维贴在他的胸口，闷闷地问，“我保证不会告诉任何人，我会告诉我养父母说我是离家出走了。或者我干脆就这样离家出走，谁也不会来找我，我也不会报警，不会告诉警察的。”

“对不起。”他梳理着利维后脑勺的头发，他该理发了，“让我想一想好么？”

利维睡不着，他开始感觉渴，嗓子也疼，还想去厕所，刚才埃尔文应该给他灌了不少的水，他才没有因为缺水而头痛。但他不想放开手，这是一种诡异的平静感，他很久没有感受到了。他想一直这样，不想放开埃尔文，不想离开埃尔文。在察觉埃尔文要起来的时候，他赶紧拽住他的衣服，将他拉回来。

“那些菜谱。”利维突然开口，“那些菜谱，其实很多是我妈妈的。”

“很好吃，希望我能做的更好。”

“她生病的时候就会很累，那时候就要我来做饭。她觉得我还是个小孩子，不能让我来，于是我让她披着毯子坐在餐厅里，我站在凳子上，她看着我做饭。一开始我切的菜全部都是不一样大小的。出锅之后有的已经熟烂了，融化在了汤里，有些还半生不熟的。但她吃的很开心，看她吃的开心我也很开心。有一次我把蒜炸糊了，像你做出来的那样，她还是很开心的吃掉了。”

洗手台的水龙头没有关紧，有水在滴滴答答地下落，他的眼泪也该如此，但是已经哭干了。

“后来我在福利院住了一段时间，一个女孩洗澡的时候洗发水被换成了胶水，她只能剃光头发，这让我加强了警惕，有一天有人正要替换我的洗发水的时候，被我抓住了。我狠狠揍他一拳，然后找到裤子穿上，跟他扭打了起来。我们俩被关进了悔过室，教员要我承认我的错误。我觉得我是没有错的，结果在里面多待了两天。”

“养父母也是这样的，他们总是在酗酒，喝完了之后就回来找我们的麻烦。他其实不喜欢我们，他们对教会的人说，收养了我们是他们这辈子最大的幸运，上帝一定会保佑我们一家。其实我清楚，他们只是看上了补贴金。所以我逃课也好，打架也好，失踪也好，只要不影响到他们拿钱，不麻烦到他们就好了。”

利维突然坐起来，撑在埃尔文身上，他们的脸贴的很近。

“埃尔文，你知道最讽刺的是什么么？你这样一个把我绑架囚禁的人，居然是除了妈妈之外，我所遇见的，对我最好的人。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *嗯没错，做了  
> *对未成年啪啪啪过敏的请赶快离开，现在还来得急

“如果不好好和我做一次的话，我就不会知道真正的做ai是什么感觉了。”这样蹩脚的借口，在数十天的撩拨之后居然起了作用。利维放下了装着蛋糕的盘子——这次买的是需要提前解冻的黑森林——跨坐在埃尔文的大腿上。埃尔文没有吃蛋糕，因为只买了一块，本来以为是一整块，价格也很贵，但是打开一看只有那么一小块。他给了利维，他说他不想吃，其实他想吃，但他看着利维吃就好了。

利维满意地看着埃尔文惊讶的表情，故意磨蹭着他软塌塌的老二，手指去抚摸他的耳廓，。六年级的暑假他被邀请到一个并不熟悉的朋友的家里，还有其他十几个男孩。他们坐在昏暗的地下室，影碟机里放着偷来的父母的色情碟片。他坐在最后面，抵着墙，画面上的内容他不是很懂，旁边的人给他讲解，告诉他这里是阴茎，在被嘴巴或者阴道含住的时候会硬起来。那里是阴道，上面的是阴蒂，可以捅道肛门里，也可以捅到阴道里。他本来想问，这样会那么舒服么，然后他看着那边已经把手放在裤子里的男孩们，闭嘴了。男人开始舔女人的ru头，舔她的嘴唇。女人用手攥住男人的阴茎，放在手里撸动，然后又放在嘴里，最后放进了自己的阴道里。最后有白色的液体喷出来，他们看上去确实玩得很开心。影片结束，一些人的裤子还撑着帐篷，一些人没看懂，一些人看懂了却没有反应。利维跟着人群上楼，男孩的父母突然到家了。他们问走在最前面的利维，你们在地下室玩什么呢？利维想了想，说在玩星球大战，玩光剑。身后的几个小孩跟着笑了。他们走出去，没有立刻离开，听到了尖叫声才满意地逃跑。那时他对性有了模糊地认知，七年级的性教育课，他们坐在体育馆的长凳上，穿着长裙的女老师抱着一个女性生殖系统的模型。“这是卵巢，卵子会从这里排出。这是子宫，jing液和卵子交汇后形成受jing卵，子宫壁着床之后就会形成胚胎，成长为胎儿。”她又把模型放下，拿起了一个男性生殖器官的，“这是睾丸，是储存jing液的，这是……”“老师，”有人打断他，“我这里有一个包裹需要‘储存’一下，请你签收一下吧。”所有人都在笑，利维不明白为什么会好笑。那个男生被送到了校长办公室，他们继续听课，接下来是各种各样的性病的照片。那堂课之后他回到了家，养父母不在，另外的一个“弟弟”和“姐姐”也都不在。他带上耳机，锁上了自己的屋子，打开了视频网站。等回过神来的时候，有人在撞他的门。他将现场清理好，抽纸胡乱揉成一团扔在床底下。他打开门，养母站在门口，手里提着一把刀。他推开她，跑了出去，第二天才回家。青春期的男孩偶尔会去那些网站上看一看，利维也就有了这样的刻板偏见：被进入的那方是女性，进入的那方是男性。他被埃尔文操，被埃尔文捅，那他就成了女性的一方。他学着影片中的女人，扭动着自己的腰，手抓住了埃尔文的阴茎。他在耳边，轻柔地，将温热的呼吸拂在他的耳廓。他说：“教教我吧，埃尔文老师，小宝宝到底是怎么来的呢？”

埃尔文想要推开他，这么做的一瞬间他摸着埃尔文阴茎的力度就会加大。他们靠的这样近，能听到埃尔文的心跳，不再是咚、咚、咚这样沉稳的节奏，胸腔里的鼓点开始变奏，他紊乱的呼吸像是激烈的小提琴乐曲。他说，别拒绝我，埃尔文，你知道这一天迟早要来的。他将属于埃尔文的宽大裤子脱下，里面什么都没有穿。他也拉下了埃尔文的裤子，掏出了一直被困在布料中的yin茎，将开始分泌前液的龟头对着自己后面的入口。这时候他停下了，阴道在被插的时候会分泌粘液，那肛门在兴奋的时候总不会分泌东西吧？

如果要分泌的话，难道是稀屎么？

埃尔文再次推开他，他叉开腿站在那里，干脆拉起埃尔文的手，去碰自己的yin茎。“该怎么办呢，”他要埃尔文去摸自己，然后在摸自己的后面，“要怎么解决呢，示范给我看好不好？”其实他自己知道，他大概是没有动什么情欲的。和在自己的屋子里看网络视频时不同，他身体的温度依然稳定，下面只是硬了那么一点。但是他还是要这样做，诱惑埃尔文，和他继续玩这样奇怪的过家家游戏，然后有一天，找到机会杀掉埃尔文，逃跑。

这一招是起了作用的。埃尔文把手抽回来，他不让，死死地抓住。他其实也不想做这样的事，每一次故意地引诱都让他精疲力竭。他不想再这样了，他想快一点结束这样的生活。已经过去了一个月？一个多月？他想要一个正常的人生。

“那你让我去那安全套好不好。”埃尔文又试着把手抽回来，“不然很难清理，还会得病。”

道貌岸然的样子，先前怎么上他上的那么熟练？利维还是松手了，他坐在床上，将裤子踢到一边，一摆盖住了裸露着的私处。“那你快一点好不好。”他哀求道，他正在做一件他自己都没有想过会做的事。

“不要做爱，做爱会得STD，然后你们都会死，”性骚扰事件之后换了一个老师，是那个总是看上去很愤怒地中年体育老师，“这是梅毒，得了你会死；这是淋病，得了你会死；这是HPV，得了你会死；最可怕的是艾滋，你们全部都会死。”他指着所有人，“全，部，都，会，死。”

利维还是忍不住了，一些人也开始小声偷笑。“你们不要把我说的话当作夸张，”说完，他拿出了那张尖锐湿疣的照片，指着龟头上那个小小的像花一样盛开的东西，“看到没有？不好好戴上安全套，这就是你们的下场。”

一年之后有两个人请假了一星期，是一男一女，据说在派对上玩七分钟天堂的时候搞上的。有人说他们去了医院，有人说他们私奔被抓起来了。两个月后女生胖了起来，再也不穿紧身的露脐装了。各种各样的流言传了起来，最后那个女生在周一的集会上突然冲出来宣布她怀孕了，孩子的爸爸就是那个男生。那之后她再也没出现过，利维也不知道她去哪儿了，可能已经生下了孩子搬走了。至于那个男生，他被撞见进了医院男科部门，他似乎得了病，后来他也不再出现了。是不是死掉了？

大概过了十五分钟埃尔文才回来，利维就坐在床上，将两条腿蜷起来藏在宽大的上衣中。他直勾勾地看着埃尔文，监视着他的每一个动作，目光恨不得穿透他的衣服、皮肤、脂肪、肌肉，去看看他的心是什么样了，去看看他的脑子究竟想着什么。埃尔文被这样直白的目光看的浑身不适，一只空着的手不知道往哪儿放，想要扶住不存在的扶手，又一把摸空。利维忍不住笑了起来，埃尔文走到床前，不知所措。他的手里有两样东西，一盒是避孕套，一盒是凡士林。避孕套上的L让利维倒吸了口气，虽然被埃尔文上过，但其实他能感觉到基本上没有插到底过。他的体型瘦小，盆骨也窄，想要全进去是很困难的，更何况埃尔文那玩意儿是中上的L号。

“不上我了？”利维看着埃尔文平整的裤裆——哦，他居然还换了个裤子，“这么快就萎掉了？”

“不是，我去用冷水冲了一下。”

“矫情。”利维站在床上，床不算高，他站在上面也就高过了埃尔文一头，他抱住埃尔文的脖子，“要做快做。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *继续做  
> *对未成年啪啪啪的现在赶紧走  
> *不要看，你们会长针眼的

下一秒他被放倒，埃尔文的手却放在了他的后脑勺那里，没有磕到床板。灯光被埃尔文的身影遮住，膝盖放在了他的两腿之间。他开始恐惧，之前被操的时候都是突然就开始的，很快就结束。这次不一样，这次是他自己要求做的，是他招来的埃尔文。他面前明明是白天的埃尔文，那个不会伤害他，还会关注他的埃尔文，他却非要把两个埃尔文混在一起——说来，另一个埃尔文在上次他大哭过之后就不再出现了。

“会疼么？”

“应该会有一点，”埃尔文这么说，“但是我会避免之前的那样的。”

利维让他上半身往下一点，他想抱住他的肩，他注意到他的手指都在发抖。埃尔文听话地照做，利维贴在他的锁骨那里，这个埃尔文的皮肤上还有一点点沐浴露残留的香草奶油味，衣服带着的是洗涤剂的甜味。他告诉自己，他会没事儿的，这个埃尔文不会伤害他。

做好了心里准备之后，他的另一只手悄悄地伸到下面，把埃尔文已经bo起地yin茎拉出来。“戴上套子，”他告诉埃尔文，示意他去那一个安全套。埃尔文突然笑了。

“为什么要笑？”利维将手收回来，捏住了他的鼻子，“不许笑。”

“只是觉得你挺可爱的，没别的。”

“有人说过你是恋童癖么？”利维又捏住了他的鼻子，“要我改名叫洛丽塔么？”

“要先稍微的做一些，准备工作。”埃尔文单手打开了盖子，挖出了一些凝胶，然后放在他的穴口附近，“放松，保持呼吸。”

手指进去的不顺利，埃尔文的指节粗大，而他那里很狭窄，再加上埃尔文的动作过于小心，折腾了很久，一根手指才勉强进去。“如果疼的话就说，我会停下来的。”埃尔文在里面没有动，“或者你后悔了的话也要说。”

“上了我那么多次了还说这些废话做什么？”利维嘴上在逞强，却闭上了眼睛。

这种感觉和之前的那些都不同。之前只是单纯的插入，没有什么温柔可言，他们也不像现在这样，面对面，眼睛对着眼睛，嘴巴近到可以吻在一起。埃尔文的眼睛看着床单，他的眼睛闭上只能看到眼皮底下因为压迫了神经而出现的像是万花筒里才会看到的五彩几何形状。埃尔文的手指在里面非常小心地搅动，按压着内壁，要将他那里揉成棉花、揉成水。穴口小小的褶皱被抻开，抚平，因为放入了足够的润滑而发出暧昧的声音。这和他看过的那些色情影片不同，影片里的男人只是简单的用两根手指在里面捅两下，然后就拿着自己被唾液沾湿的yin茎在yin道口摩擦，等到女人急切地哀求了才会放进去——一下子就全部埋入，哪像现在，光是这种准备工作就做了半天。

“我可以再放一根手指么？”埃尔文问他。

“你直接放不就好了，干嘛问我。”

“你有一个心理准备。”

“反正今天肯定要被你捅个对穿。”

“我在这方面还没有这么天赋异禀吧。”

“你废话那么多做什么。”利维两条腿缠上了埃尔文的腰，脚后跟踢了他的背一脚，“专心干活儿。”

第二根手指放在穴口的地方，缓慢地挤入。利维屏住呼吸，埃尔文叫他放松，深呼吸，不要这样不出气，下面放松。利维被下面地那种饱胀感弄得直流眼泪，埃尔文的呼吸打在他身上，手上在做着那种事，还在用那双蓝眼睛认真地看着他，叫他放松，不要害怕。埃尔文亲了一下他的额头，充满怜爱的亲吻。他总算是听话了，深呼吸、放松，第二根手指也送了进来，狭窄的通道终于被拓宽了。

“埃尔文，你快点进来好不好。”他已经有些受不了了，是那种未知的感觉。在这样的情况下，他是被动的那一方。他本来以为做爱只是两个性器官的摩擦运动，只要打开腿，等着被操就好了，和被强jia的时候没什么两样。但是现在他觉得很奇怪，脸上发烫，两只胳膊不停地发抖，底下被插入的地方不停地抽搐，腹部那里也在抽搐。这时候他注意到，刚才一直改在一摆下的、自己的阴jing，居然bo起了。“进来吧，埃尔文。”他像是色情片里的女演员一样，发出了柔软的哀求，语气中带着眼泪的潮湿，胳膊也在不经意间把埃尔文拉的更近。在这个世界上，他只能紧紧地抱着埃尔文了。

“可是还要再多一根，忍耐一下好么，利维？”

“你在说什么啊。”虽然下面还没有完全适应两根手指的存在，利维还是直接拉开了埃尔文的腰带，把他那根大家伙揪了出来，“你直接进来不好吗？”

“可是你看，”埃尔文抽出了两根手指，上面还沾着乳膏，滑腻腻地，“两根的话，是没办法完全准备好的。”

利维摸到了那个把他折磨得够惨的大东西，埃尔文没哄他。下面突然空出来的地方夹进，他的盆骨不大，如果真的全部进来，会不会真的被捅死？“那你做好了。”

随着两根手指进入的还有第三根手指，埃尔文也有些急切了，本来就憋得难受，又被利维这么一折腾，马眼那里已经冒出了前液。更要命的是利维并没有松手，似乎因为三根手指突然进入，他忘记了自己手上在干嘛，又哭又喊，埃尔文要拔出来的时候又夹着不让出来，抓着他阴茎的那只手被前液沾湿了也不知道。

“放松，不要害怕。”

“埃尔文你觉得很有意思是么？先半夜上我，勾起来我的兴趣了又磨磨蹭蹭地折磨我。”在潮水一样的情欲下利维还是投降了，他本来只是打算用屁股讨好埃尔文，然后让埃尔文放下警惕，找个机会杀掉埃尔文。但是现在看来他哭得停不下来，下面还含着三根手指，埃尔文才是一直冷静地告诉他要怎么做的那个。

埃尔文只能加快速度，在利维又哭到脱水晕过去之前做完。草草地扩张之后他总算是抽出了手指，然后试着让利维放开他的阴茎。“利维，你松下手好么？”

“干嘛啊？你想趁我松手把我扔到地上么？”利维搂着他的肩膀搂的更紧了，甚至攀到了他的脖子上。

“不是的，只是……”

“还是把我头朝下往马桶里塞，然后把我溺死？”

“你抓着我的老二了。”

“啊？”利维不哭了，愣住了，泪眼婆娑地往下看，发现自己那只以为抓着的是枕头的手，一只握着埃尔文的阴jing。

“你不松手的话我是没办法做的啊。”

利维松手了，两条胳膊伸到埃尔文背后，抓住埃尔文的衣服，腿还缠在埃尔文的腰上。

“我要进去了。”埃尔文的龟头就放在穴口，那里被扩张以后已经松弛了一些。但是龟头进去了一半，就又卡住了。“呼吸，深呼吸，放松。”埃尔文的手顺着床单滑在了利维身下，抚摸着他的背，“放松，不要紧张。”

利维闭着眼睛点了点头，下面的肌肉松开一些了。埃尔文的阴茎大概挺入了了一半要多一点。

“都进去了么？”沙哑地，带着闷闷地鼻音。利维睁开眼睛，两条胳膊放了下来，想要去看两人连接的地方，看到之后又羞红了脸，赶紧找了个枕头盖住自己。他没想过自己的下面也会变成这样的浅粉色，埃尔文的那东西就戳在里面，还有一半在外面，金色的阴毛搔着他的屁股。色情片里的演员都是没有毛的，利维哪里见过这样的光景，躲在枕头底下不出来。

“利维？你没事吧？”

“你继续插吧。”利维把自己的脸埋在枕头里面，埃尔文怎么去拉都拉不下来，“你插就是了，干嘛看我的脸。”

“我是怕你一会儿窒息。”

“你先插，我想透气了我就出来。”利维反而把枕头包得更紧了。

刚才没有做好扩张的缘故，再加上利维又开始紧张了，埃尔文只能暂时这样，委屈一下留在外面的那一半小兄弟了。“那我开始动了，你准备好了么？”

枕头底下的头摇了摇，然后又点了点，埃尔文要开始动的时候又被拉住。枕头底下的头摇了摇，然后颇有气势地把枕头仍在一边，点了点头。

“哇，还真是坚定。”

“你闭上嘴干活好不好。”利维又拿起枕头，又蒙在了脸上。

埃尔文也就不再说话了，他开始小范围地、缓慢地抽动。利维的下面很紧，毕竟还是个青少年，没有使用过，润滑过之后就方便进出了很多。他的体温有些高，因此里面比埃尔文的yin茎要热一些。埃尔文努力着去温柔一些，但还是被下身传来地快感冲断了理智。他的速度开始加快，动作也凶猛了起来，不知道是不是捅到了舒服的地方，刚才还拿枕头捂着嘴的利维总算是放弃了抵抗，两只手又攀上了他，枕头也掉了下来，利维把身体全部贴上去，下面被操弄地使不上力气，完全放松了之后埃尔文的阴jing又进去了一些。本来是一直咬着牙把呻吟憋在嘴里的，但是随着埃尔文的动作，利维还是情不自禁地叫了出来，让他自己都面红耳赤。

“埃尔文，埃尔文。”他的手握成拳头，轻轻敲在埃尔文的背上，“你摸摸我前面好不好，我想射。埃尔文求求你了好不好。”

埃尔文的一只手撑在床上，将利维的屁股调整了一个位置，放在自己的大腿根上，然后腾出来一只手摸上了利维的阴茎。很小，还是浅粉色，很可爱。没有撸动几下就自己射了。埃尔文感觉到利维的后穴明显地夹紧了，内壁开始抽搐。没有力气地两只小手想要推开他，让他停下，但他到终点还有那么些距离，任由身下的人随便挣扎，两只手攥紧了利维的腰，阴jing插到底之后又拔出来，囊袋拍打在利维的屁股上。等埃尔文释放在安全套里之后，利维已经没有力气了。他的两条腿软绵绵地搭在埃尔文的腰两边，下身是被挤出来的油膏。刚才射出来的精液减到了两个人的身上，利维没有意识地去挠自己的肚子，不小心把那些精液抹得到处都是。

“知道做爱的感觉了么？”埃尔文笑着问利维。利维没搭理他，还在失神之中，够了好半天才反应过来，又抱起枕头，收起腿侧躺着，无论埃尔文怎么去扒拉他都不放手。

“你还好么？”埃尔文害怕是不是他动作粗暴了把他弄疼了，毕竟他躲在枕头里，说不定又开始哭了。

利维在枕头里摇了摇头，这次没有改变注意。

“好累。”放下了枕头的利维想要做起来，被埃尔文拉起，干脆就靠在他肩膀上，“屁股好累，老二也好累，腿也好累，腰也好累。做爱真的好累。”

“那还真不好意思了，没有让你爽到。”埃尔文是的确有一点歉意的，刚才他不应该突然就加快动作。

“有爽到。”利维蹭了蹭他的颈窝，“但是好累。”

“要洗澡么？”埃尔文给他披上了毯子，这样光着身子会感冒。

利维点了点头，然后就睡着了。


End file.
